The Judged; Tears Can't Save You
Ichiro stands before Pequeño Demonio facing him with Bankai. Pequeño stares at the shinigami with anger. Meanwhile Hide stands in the background crying for Ichiro and how he holds the burden of his sister's death. Picking her head up and clenching her fist Hide screams at Ichiro. "It's not your fault that those bandits hurt your sister! I know you didn't want her last living image to be you killing them!!! Ichiro turns towards Hide she begins to cry. "Stop carrying the burden Ichiro, you are't a bad person you did this to protect your sister" she said with tears flowing out of her eyes. "Hide what I did was wrong and my soul is forever tainted, I became a Shinigami so I could cleanse other lost souls even though I cannot cleanse my own. Whatever Hakuten's judgement is I shall endure it" he said softly. "You shinigami just keep talking and talking shut the hell up!" roared Pequeño. Pequeño charged in ready to scewer Ichiro but before his strike could pierce him he was bound by chains, unable to move at all. Ichiro turned towards Pequeño shaking his head at the Espada's shameful behavior. "There is no violence in judgement my friend, Hakuten does not allow violence to take place in her presence. So long as Hakuten is present neither of us can attack eachother, we are on trial" he said. Both looked up to see that the scales behind Hakuten grow to monumental size. "It is time" said Ichiro calmly. Both Pequeño and Ichiro were transported to their own side of the scale with Hakuten standing before them. Pequeño struggled to free himself from the chains but Ichiro told him its pointless to struggle as Hakuten becomes the master and even Ichiro has no control og her. Hakuten closed her eyes and entered a meditative state. "What is she doing?" Pequeño asked angrily. "She is viewing our sins everything we have done will be judged, every swear, every petty crime, every murder will be judged. Whoever's sins weigh more shall be dealt ultimate punishment" said Ichiro. The scales began to tip violently, suddenly Ichiro's side of the scale began to fall. Pequeño began to chuckle watching Ichiro's scale descend more and more with each passing second. "Seems like you aren't so pure captain. Ichiro's scale had fallen so far almost leaving Pequeño at the top. He laughed triumphantly but Ichiro interrupted his rant. "Hakuten always judges me first, lets see how your sins fair against mine. Hakuten's eyes sprang open and Pequeño's scale plummeted sending Ichiro upwards."How the hell?! How in the world is this happening?" he screamed. "You killed so many people as a human and even more as a hollow, and for no reason you're nothing but a monster and Hakuten knows. The chains binding Pequeño grew tighter and began to burn his flesh. AHHHHHH!!!! He screamed. Hakuten reached out towards Pequeño and held him in her arms. Pequeño looked up into Hakuten's eyes unable to look away. "She has decided your fate Pequeño; The Eternity Feast" said Ichiro coldly. Hakuten's form began to morph becoming a monsterous white head with no facial feartures, the arms that previously held Pequeño was that of a snakelike tounge. "For the next 1,00 years she will devour you in the realm of her stomach before you descend into Oblivion. Goodbye Espada" sadi Ichiro. Thes scale dissapeared and Ichiro walked away as Pequeño met his end. Hide ran towards him a tried to hug him but she was pushed away. "Hide my sins were to great to bare, when Hakuten judged me the weight crushed my soul. I'm not sure I'm going to make it" he said in a raspy voice. Ichiro plumeted towards the ground but Hide caught him, he was barely breathing. Hide set him down and cried over his almost lifeless body. Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen ArcCategory:Chapters